Mother's Day
by Dslayernitro
Summary: A cute little One Shot of Luffy and his son going shopping for a Mother's Day gift. LuRo. Rated T for suggestive content.
Hello Everyone! Sorry I'm a day late on the whole Mother's Day Special, but I didn't really get a chance to. So you know, sorry about that. Here's a cute little One Shot. Faithful Pen should be supplying me with a picture soon enough to commemorate it. Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.

"Daddy!" Kaila yelled at her farther as he shook her brother Sparrow. "That's no fair! I wanna go with you too!" She whined as she tugged on his shorts.

"Sorry sweetheart, you've already made mommy her Mother's Day gift." Luffy said with a smile as he shook a dizzy Sparrow by his ankles. "But he waited till the last minute." He said as he dropped him on his head, making him cry out from the whelp it made.

"Mom! Dad's picking on me again!" The boy yelled as he got up off of the ground and rubbed his bed. He looked to his mother for support, but she only giggled into her hand. "Mom!"

"I'm sorry, dear. Luffy, you know what I said about hurting our kids, correct?" She said with a smile as she leaned back.

"Umm…" He froze and looked at her, wanting to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"If you break any, we'll need to make more. Fufufu." She giggled as his face contorted.

"Come on son! We need to go quickly!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Sparrow by the wrist.

"Dad! There's a ton of rocks down here! Let me get up!" He yelled as his tried to jump up to run. Body scraping against the rocks. Luckily they were smooth and wouldn't do any real damage.

"Sorry! Try not to break! Shishishi!" He laughed as his son finally managed to get up and run along with his dad. "Bye Robin! See you soon!"

"Fufufu. Bye Luffy! Play nice!" She called back as she looked down to Kaila, who was pouting where her father was sitting. "Come on pumpkin, I think your cousin sent you a letter." Robin said, perking her daughter into a big smile. "Aunt Nami sent you a thing of her tangerine along with it too."

Kaila tugged on her mother's dress as she started running towards the house they had by the coast. "Come on mom!" She yelled happily, eager to read the letter and enjoy a delicious tangerine.

"Ow… not everyone's made of rubber dad!" Sparrow yelled as he walked along side his father. Looking at the whelps on his body.

"When I was your age I was fighting bears!" Luffy yelled proudly, making people look at him like he had a sign with The End is Near on it. "Rocks are nothing. Besides, if you're that hurt we'll make a new son…" Luffy was stopped dead in his tracks as he started imagining it.

"Like you could every replace me." Sparrow said confidently as he pushed his dad forward. "Now let's get this stupid gift already..."

"Hey! It's not stupid! Your mother works hard all year, she deserves more than a day so this is the least you can do!" Luffy yelled as he walked towards the shopping district.

Sparrow grumbled as he started towards the weapon shop. "Would mom like a sword? Uncle Zoro likes swords." He said as if their was a link between the two.

"No, she would not. She also wouldn't like explosives, cola, tangerines, seafood, or tea." He said, trying to get his son off gifts for his Uncles, Aunt, or various cousins. "Well, maybe something like a tea-set… Do they make coffee sets?"

"Maybe. Should we check the store?" His son asked as he pointed to the shop. It was filled with fine china and cutlery.

"Oh yeah… Good idea." Luffy said as he walked into the store. Luffy kept close by to make sure he didn't break anything.

"Look at this one! It has flower petals and stuff!" He said as he looked at a fine tea set. It may have been obvious, but that doesn't mean bad.

"I think she'll love it. Go ask the nice lady to box and wrap it for us." Luffy said as he pointed his son to the woman in charge. He smiled as he son marched over confidently. He had to be dragged and berated to start anything he didn't want to do, but if he thought he could do it well he would give it his all.

"I'd like to get that tea set for my mom! Can you wrap it and stuff for me please?" He asked as politely as he could. His dad would definitely not let him get away with being rude to someone without a reason. Even if he would be…

"Why sure, cutie. Little last minute, huh?" The woman asked as she walked to the set he had pointed out. She was a bit hesitant to at first. The tea-set in question was their rarest stock, worth nearly half a million Beli. "Umm, are you sure it was this one? I think it may be out of your..."

"Nothing's too expensive for mom! Right dad?" He asked, with a shout as he turned back to his father. The woman froze at the sight of the man, who approached closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right son… Would you please wrap it up, his mother is waiting on us." Luffy said calmly, causing the woman to nod energetically.

"Of course sir! Right away!" She said responded as she carefully carried the set back to box and wrap.

"Hey dad, why do people always do stuff like that around you?" He asked as he looked up to him.

"Shishishi! I'm just that famous son!" He said with a big smile as his son huffed.

"Yeah right!" He said as he hit his dad's leg. "I'm going to be way more famous than you!" He yelled as he hit his dad's leg like a punching bag, which only made him laugh.

"That so? Than you need to start training. I think I'll need to ship bears here… Not enough for training."

His son stopped and gulped, but then shook his head. "I bet I can beat up more than you!" He yelled back, he finally had a challenge to issue, though he wouldn't beat dear old dad anytime soon.

"You think you can take on more bears than me?! I can beat bears with my-"

"Here you are, Straw Hat Luffy." The woman said as she looked at the boxed tea set, too scared to mention a price or even ring it up. Luffy sighed and handed it to his son.

"Wait outside, Sparrow. I'll be out in a second." He said, making his son pout. "But Da-" "It's your job to protect that for mommy, okay?" That changed his son's face to one of determination. He marched out of the store, and the woman finally spoke up.

"I- I didn't charge you anything. On the house. Please I don't want any trouble with a-" Before she could finish with his title, Luffy pulled a wad of rolled up Beri from his pocket.

"How much?" He asked, cocking his head as he waited for the amount.

"F-five hundred… thousand." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Hmm… Fifteen percent…" Luffy said as he started counting on his fingers. "Ahh! One tenth and then… Here you go!" He said as he put five hundred and seventy five thousand beri on the counter. "Thanks for being nice to my son, I'll definitely stop by again!" Luffy yelled back as he rushed out to his son.

"T-thank you!" The woman yelled out as she looked at all of the money before her. It wasn't surprising he had it, but more so that he would actually pay. There were few known forces that could take that man on.

"Do you think she'll like it dad?" Sparrow asked as he looked at the box. He didn't like how far they had to walk, it left him time to think. He liked to act on instinct like his dad.

"She'll love it. You got it for her after all." Luffy said with a smile, reassuring his decision.

"Thanks… What did you get her? Not another tea-set, right?" He asked, sweating a little.

"No no. I got her some linger- Ay! Robin! We're home!" Luffy said as he ran ahead of his son, escaping an awkward conversation. "I may have broken him a little… Shishishi." He said with a wide smile that mad her giggle.

"Yes yes. No worries, Luffy." She said before giving him a kiss.

"Eww! Mom!" Sparrow yelled as he finally caught up with his father. "That's gross! Just take your present." He said as he handed it to her and tried to walk around.

"Ahem..." His dad coughed, making him spin on his heels back to his mom.

"Happy Mother's Day." He said with a big hug to her waist. She thanked him and he rushed back inside, leaving his parents on the porch.

Robin opened the box carefully once they got back inside. She smiled as she looked over the coffee set. "It's gorgeous. Look's like an antique." She said as she examined it. Luffy smiled as she looked over each cup. "This couldn't have been cheap…" Robin said, leaving out the follow up question.

"He picked it out, what else matters?" Luffy responded as he observed her face. "But I'm glad you like it. He's really proud of-" Luffy was silenced by Robin's lips. She moved over and gave him a big kiss that left him speechless.

"You say that like I wouldn't like it. Now, as much as I'd love a nice cup of coffee, I believe I have another gift to use first. Besides, one could argue you broke both of our children. Kaila wanted your attention before you left, and Sparrow was roughed up by that dragging of yours." She said, running her finger up his scarred chest.

"So we need to make two more?" He asked happily as he picked her up and started to carry her upstairs.

"Maybe… Fufufu." She laughed as he brought her into the room. The sun was starting to set, but Mother's Day was far from over.


End file.
